Misheard
by omoomona88
Summary: Donald found Stacie standing in front of his door. She claims Barden Bellas should have won the riff-off because Donald made a mistake with the lyrics. Or did he?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic. Did this because I couldn't find any Stacie and Donald pairing and I am going down with this ship so bad I had to write this. Sorry if there's any grammatical errors, English is not my mother tongue. This is for fun! Enjoy :)

.

.

.

.

.

Donald opens the door on the third knock. Stacie is there, standing with her hands in her pocket.

"You know Trebles lost last night."

"Well, technically, we do. But fact is, we won."

"Cheating, I call them."

"Its not cheating. Its called misheard lyrics."

"You guys are hunters, but cheaters too. Pathetic."

"Hunters? Lovely compliment from a lady. There is nothing you can do now. And for the record, we are not cheaters, its just, they don't listen to the lyrics correctly."

"Well I did!"

"But you didn't point it out, do you? And I wonder why is that? You were mesmerised with my gaze?"

"I am about to, until Aubrey pulled my hand."

"C'mon, Stacie. You were just standing with your hands crossed your chest when we sang the song. And I am not blind yet, I see your eyes looking at me like they are about to burn me."

"Your earrings hurts my eyes. Even though you are attractive, I am not gonna lie, that doesn't mean I was looking at you during the riff-off because I am attracted to you. And you still a total failure in matchmaking the song."

"My choice of song are perfect, especially for you."

"Donald, the last word I sang was 'on', not 'sex'. You are obviously wrong."

"Well I was continuing what Cynthia was singing. She did sang the word 'sex' and then you sang 'come on' and I just happen to sing 'sex baby' after you sing 'come on'. But no one heard you sing that."

"Hello, they did."

"Fine, I failed during the riff-off, but Trebles still won it. You just want to win this verbal fight, don't you?"

"Ahhh finally you admit that you are indeed wrong. You are, cut-off!"

"You can cut me, but face the fact that Trebles still win this. You can't do anything."

Donald smirks and turned away. Just when he is about to close the door, Stacie yelled,

"I recorded this Donald. And I am going to let others hear this. Treble Makers just lost to Barden Bellas for the very first time. Thanks to you." She smiled.

"I didn't know you have brains."

"I didn't know you thought I don't have one."

"Well, since you have one, why don't you use them, and think why I decided to sing that song last night. And one more thing, the verse you are singing is just a background, no one really cares."

"Because that song relates to the theme, obviously. 'Songs About Sex' and that song says 'Lets Talk About Sex'. Thats a pretty simple question. Its still the lyrics, Donald. No matter if its background or not."

"You're insisting on your opinion. Alright, you are right on this one. But your answer to my question is wrong, Stacie. Its because I was directing the song to you."

"Hahaha. Some pretty good trick you got there, hunter. Although I can't really believe that."

"Of course. Why can't you believe me? So… I wonder if that song reply you gave me yesterday, can be a reality today?"

"You're still the opposition team. I can't really trust my enemy, can I? Oh, you mean _all through the night I make love to you_? Bellas don't fool around with Trebles, even if we want to. I don't want my vocal chords to be ripped out by wolves."

"You Bella women are infected with Aubrey virus. What if I say I don't want to fool around with you. I want to date you."

"Aubrey is going to kill me for this."

"If Jesse and Beca can hangout together, why can't we?"

"Because you're hot and I am hot, and together we might burn other couples because too much hotness in the air."

"Wrong use of word there, missy. It should be 'will', not 'might'."

"Gosh. I will just give you my number. But we will date when this season is over. Alright?"

"Can you even restrain yourself, Stacie?"

"I am going to try my best, Donald."

"You better be, because if I see other guys lay a finger on you…."

"What will you do?"

"I am going to punch them."

"Better keep your promise."

"In case you don't know, I am a man of my word."

"How very convincing. See you at the regionals, hunter."

"You promised me with your number."

"Its going to be hard to restrain myself when I can call you anytime. And Aubrey might kicked me out—"

"Give me your hand."

Stacie takes out her hand out of her pocket. Donald takes her hand and put a phone in it.

"Now, contact me using that phone. I will call you with my other phone after this. Now I don't need your number, because you are using my phone. This is much more simple,"

"Seriously, Donald.."

"Oh and there are tons of my self picture in there. Feel free to look at them."

"You are flirting really hard, you know."

"Can't help it."

"Well, I can help it."

With that, Stacie winks and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Stacie was lying on her bed when she heard her phone buzzed right next to her.

A text from Donald.

"I like what I saw yesterday."

"Donny, you should start with 'hi' next time. And 'Right Round' was great too."

"Hi, dear. I love to see you in that outfit yesterday. You should be a stewardess."

"Aww thank you :) I always knew that. But hey wait, you called Fat Amy, Amy? I thought you and Bumper likes to call her Fat Amy."

"Bumper calls her Fat Amy. I didn't. I personally think all women are beautiful in their own way. One thing you should know, Bumper calls him that because he was teasing her. That dude has a crush on her."

"He has a crush on Amy?! Oh my... You can't be serious! She was mad at him after what he did to her rack with the microphone during the riff-off!"

"Bumper is like that. I do admit he is sort of a bastard at times. Anyway, you can never know. Maybe they can get along."

"Well if they did, their kids might be the next Adele or Elton John. Oh I wanted to ask you this, do you know what is wrong with Jesse and Beca? I saw both of them in the hallway this morning and they just walk past each other without even exchanging smiles. Knowing Jesse's nature, thats pretty weird."

"I don't know. Jesse don't talk much about his relationship with Beca. Hang on, let me text Benji and ask him."

"Who is Benji? I think I met almost everyone in aca-initiation but I heard no one named Benji. Is he hot? ;)"

"Benji is Jesse's roommate. He auditioned for Trebles, he qualified actually, but Bumper being a dick as always, not accepting him because he is.. Kind of- a nerd. I took his phone number just in case we need him for anything. For Trebles, I mean. Aca-scuse me, young lady. Get a sense who you are talking to before asking whether the other guy is hot or not. Am I not hot enough for you?"

"Are you jealous? Because you sounded like one ;D How I wish I can see your face while reading my text just now :3

p/s: You are hot enough ;))"

"You freaking tease."

"Calm yourself, Hunter."

"I am. Benji said Beca said something to Jesse. And Jesse feel hurt about it. He refuses to tell me what they said to each other though."

"Hmm.. Why does it seems Trebles don't fit for Bellas... Jesse and Beca like this, and Amy with her mini row with Bumper...

I mean.. Urm.. ".

"For god's sake Stacie, why do you have to keep feeling insecure about both of us?! You know, if not because of the fact that you are scared that Aubrey might kick you out of the group, I would have kiss you right in front of her!"

"I am sorry, Donny.. I just.. This is my first time to actually be in a serious relationship with anyone.. Before this, I admit, I just fool around but this one is different.. ".

"So do I! I love you is what makes it all different."

"I am sorry, Donny.. I didn't mean to make you mad.. Please don't be."

"I am not mad. I am just, nothing. Can I ask you one thing, why, every time I tell you I love you, not even once, you tell me you love me back? Just tell me straight to my face if you don't like me."

"Gosh, not again!"

Stacie was shocked to see Donald's text.

She got up from her bed and ran out of her room. "Where the hell are you going Stacie? You are in your pyjamas!" Cynthia Rose spoke with a toothbrush in her mouth. "I need to clear something up!" Stacie ran towards the boys dorm. She found herself standing in front of room 306. She knocked the door, "Come out, Donald!"

Donald opened his door, "Come here to tell me you don't like me?"

"You don't have a roommate, right?"

Stacie walks in his room and closes his door. "I don't want anyone to see me here. Look, Donald,..." Stacie tries to catch her breath "being a Bella is probably the only good thing I have done in my life. I don't want to screw this thing. I want to show my parents that I am capable of something. You know how Aubrey is, and if I tell you my feelings, and if she finds out, I am done! Just understand that. Please. Until this season is over. Meanwhile..." Stacie leans at Donald and whisper to him, "I love you too," Donald feel his body shivers. Stacie smirks at him "Just making sure no one hears that accept you. Goodnight, Donny."

"And to you too, missy."

When Stacie left the room, Donald feel his limbs weak "I bet you cast a love potion on me, Stacie... Because I did not shiver to any girl before. Not when they are fully dressed." He muttered to himself.

(In Stacie's room)

"That dude is quite sensitive, huh?"

"Only when the girl is insecure, Cynthia."

"And why is the girl insecure?"

"Because the boy is hot and people can just snatch him off her."

"Pffttt. Like you are not."


	3. Chapter 3

"Aaarrrghhh this game is a pain in the-"

A beeping sound comes from the phone on the table. "And who the hell text me at this moment of anger-" He is silent.

Its Stacie.

"Bellas is in finals."

"Hold on, how is that possible?"

"The 2nd place winner is disqualified because their vocalist is a high school student."

"Seriously. Are you aca-girls on with a prank?"

"Don't you trust me?"

You say good morning, when its midnight~

Donald's ringtone wakes him from Stacie's text. Jesse. He pressed the green button.

"Let me guess, Jess. The Bellas in the finals." His voice was low.

"And how the hell you know that before I tell you? You are the second person I call, after Bumper. And I called him 10 seconds ago. He can't call you that fast." One can tell Jesse had question mark in his tone.

"Uh... I have an instinct." Lies.

"Well, I need to call others now. Bumper told me to do so." He sounds in a hurry.

"Okay. I'll hang up."

So Stacie did tell him the truth.

And he need to text her back.

"Okay what you said is truth. Lets shift from this topic for a moment. I tried to call you tons of times but you never answers. Not to mention you didn't reply my texts. Why is this being the first text from you after the state competition?"

"I am only texting you, because I am simply trying to say that Bellas still have a chance to win this, Donald."

"Donald? Why are you calling me Donald instead of Donny? Did you fall for Cynthia Rose or did you find some other guys who knows how to rap?"

"Oh my gosh. Seriously Donald? You think I'm with Cynthia? She is my best friend! Who the hell told you such things? This is unbelievable."

"Lily told me you were talking with some guys at the alley."

"Lily? Lily told you that? Guess what, she doesn't know I know you and yeah go trust her like I did not see your very much 'friendly' talk with Lily on the bus!"

"Is that why you are ignoring me? We were just talking!"

"And I was just talking with those guys too! Oh no, not just that, I heard you give her your number. I even saw you both talk in the cafeteria."

"Stacie. I swear I am just friends with Lily. I did give her my number, but that is because I told her to text my friends number to me. I lost their contact, and Lily are friends with them. I was simply saying 'thank you' at her when I bumped into her at the cafeteria because she helped me to get in touch with my ex-schoolmates. I swear its nothing more than that."

"Whatever. I'll see you during the finals. Who knows you might reunite with Lily."

"Gosh Stacie! Fine, the finals. I am going to keep my promise. You just wait."


	4. Chapter 4

"Outstanding."

"And I forgive her." Jesse sounded cheerful.

Donald smiled. Failed to find the right word to respond to. His tongue numb at the sight of Stacie on the stage. His friend is about to get his happy ending, and there it is, Jesse and beca kissing next to him.

This is hard to handle. His feet took him up the steps and eventually he found the toilet. The specs is off and he turn on the tap, and washed his face. Stacie.. She look so happy.. Without him. Or is it just him who think that way.

"The winner is... The Barden Bellas!"

Treble Makers just stand there, clapping. They knew this is coming. So they left the hall. Except Jesse. Oh and Donald.

As expected, Beca did come to Jesse and kiss him like nobody's business but thats not one that shocked him. Lily was there. With her arms locked around Benji's neck. The quiet Lily, is with Benji? This is his chance (probably his only chance since all hell break loose when Stacie is mad) to get Stacie trust him again

_Donald's POV_

"Stacie!"

Oh my she turned around. What should I say now?

"Urm, aaa, look at your right side, please?"

"Why?" She look unsatisfied.

"Just, look." Please Stacie trust me.

She turn to her right. Her mouth is slightly open, shocked, maybe?

"Lily? And that guy is..."

"Benji." I cut her. By that time both of them are kissing. Awkward.

_Stacie's POV_

Oh my god. He is not lying. He is not with Lily. I swear I want to leap now. Wait,why he is not talking?

"I turned right as you wish. Now what?"

"Aubrey! Look here!" He shouted all of sudden. I saw Aubrey are looking at us. Why did he called Aubrey? Whoa... Don't tell me-

"Keeping my promise to you, miss."

Did I see him wink?

In a flash his left arm hugged my waist and his right hand cupped my face. And he pulled me closer him.

And he kissed me. Gentle. No rushing, no lust. Just kiss. And he broke the kiss.

He smiled. "I told you we are just friends."

"You did. I was jealous." I admitted.

"And why do you ask me to look at both of you smooching? I know I am single but its not necessary to make me jealous,"Aubrey's voice get us back to the real world.

"Oh actually Stacie is scared to even tell me that she loved me because she think you will kick her out of Bellas and I told her the day this thing is over I am going to kiss her in front of you." Donald speaks up. Left hand still on my waist. And a quick kiss on my lips.

"Oh that didn't matter now. Beca is the leader of Bellas. Since she is with Jesse, you both should be fine too. Oh and I mean you two, too" Aubrey points at Lily and Benji.

"You know, Stacie, I have no problem with you and him, but with both of you as 'the hotties' of both group, please don't do it inside our room." Cynthia speaks all of sudden.

"Right you guys are sex beasts." Amy continued.

"How do you know? Experienced it before?" Donald replied.

"One can tell by just looking at the way you smile. You guys smiles like a cheetah."

"Cheetah?" Donald and I laughed. Another kiss.

I smiled at him. "Don't worry, Donald doesn't have a roommate."


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't believe it." Amy shake her head.

"So do I." Cynthia and Beca said, in chorus.

"Guys, aca-believe it! I didn't sleep with anyone since the riff off, seriously!" Stacie cross her arms on her chest.

"You mean, girls." Aubrey replies.

"Whatever."

"So, after the competition, that was your first time with him?" Chloe raises her eyebrow at Stacie.

"Yeah."

"But you said you have a lot of sex."

"I do, but I did not sleep with anyone since the riff off."

Amy put her hand on Stacie's shoulder and faced her, "Bitch, you even break your 6 week lady doctor rule. How can you hold yourself that long?"

"Love power?"

"Gosh, don't start again."

Stacie clap her hands, trying to get everyone's attention, " Alright, alright, stop with my sex life with Donald. Back to the main purpose of this gathering. Beca?"

"Okay. Aubrey, Chloe this is yours." Beca places 2 white envelopes on the table. Aubrey and Chloe look at each other before taking the envelope and opens them.

"Invitation to aca-initiation?" Aubrey sounds puzzled.

Chloe added, "We are not in Barden anymore."

"We are inviting all aca-members of last year to the aca-initiation. We think it will be more fun with all of you."

"Seriously? Thanks Bellas!" Chloe and Aubrey hugs Beca.

.

.

.

.

Cynthia nudged Stacie's elbow, "Your dude is here."

Stacie turns to her left. Donald. She run towards him. Donald shouts, "Easy girl, I am not running away. Gosh don't run, you are in pumps!"

"I missed you so much!" Stacie gives him a hug (she is practically jumps on him).

He kisses her, "Me too."

"Alright nerds! We are playing truth or dare now. Trebles and Bellas, come here! Form a circle." Jesse's voice interrupts them.

"Better get going." Donald pulls Stacie closer to him as they walk.

Once the circle is formed, Jesse spun the bottle to start the game. It points at Bumper. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare. Only man without balls go for truth."

"Whatever, shark. Now, kiss the prettiest girl here."

"Prettiest girl? Easy." Bumper walks towards Amy and kiss her. "She's the prettiest in my eyes, so shut it." He continue to kiss her again.

Beca raises her hand, "Okay we got that stop kissing her please, we got a game to go."

Bumper spin the bottle, "2nd round!"

"Aubrey! Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How many times did you throw up in a week?"

"What a question, Bumper."

"Answer it."

Aubrey hesitantly opens her mouth, "5. Okay my turn." She snatch the bottle from Bumper and spin in, leaving no room for questions.

"Donald. Your part now. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Proving you have balls, huh? Surprise us."

"What?"

"Do anything you want, but it must be surprising."

Donald remains silent for a moment. "I need Stacie's help with this."

"Go on."

Donald helps Stacie to get on her feet.

"Okay?"

"Yeah."

Donald kneels down.

"Stacie, will you wait for me for another 4 years before we get married?"

Stacie raises her eyebrows, "4 years?"

"Yeah, I'll propose you again after that, but will you stay with me throughout the 4 years?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I will!"

Donald gets up and kisses her.

"Aca-scuse me, thats not surprising. Everyone knows you are with Stacie and you will be with her for the upcoming years." Aubrey speak with her proud voice.

"A man kneel in front of a woman is not surprising enough for you?" He questioned the previous leader of Barden Bellas.

"No."

"You guys are suckballs. I'm planning to give her later tonight, but you guys are forcing me now," Donald pulls out a small box from his pocket. He opens them.

"A ring?" Beca and Jesse look at each other.

"May I have your hand, Stacie?"

Stacie lends him her hand. He slips the ring at her finger. It fits perfectly.

"Guess what Stacie, you're engaged."

"Guess what Donald, you are my husband in 4 years."

Donald and Stacie give a look at Aubrey, "Is this surprising enough for you?"

"Hey, where is the 'congratulations'?!" Aubrey changes the topic.

Moments later, everyone congratulate them and Barden DJs put on a slow song for them to dance.

Their forehead against each other while he speaks, "I heard you don't have a roommate."

"You misheard again. I do have a roommate."

"Too bad."

"Jennah is my roommate, do you know her?"

"I don't think so. I'm too busy getting to know my girlfriend to notice other girls."

She laughs, "Really? Jennah is staying at her boyfriend's room tonight. Or maybe because I told her to."

"So, to whom you reserved your room?"

"To my fiancee and I."

"Fantastic. Shall we leave now?"

"Sounds great."


End file.
